Code: Digital-X-World
by Alpha Espada
Summary: A sudden eclipse caused chaos in Japan especially in the city of Tokyo. But after a few flashes of light Lelouch and several others find themselves in a world that is not their own and now they must find a way to return home before it's too late. (Rated-T for Language at the moment) (ONE-SHOT)


**(A/N: This was something that I've been meaning to do since September of last year and now that I finally finished the first chapter hopefully you guys will like it. Have fun reading :) )**

"Breaking News, In Tokyo, Japan a solar eclipse has suddenly appeared over the area. While the eclipse was happening several electronic devices began to malfunction from iPhones to train station controls."

 **-Year 20XX-**

"The Traffic system in Tokyo has crashed today when a sudden eclipse appeared, experts are trying to figure out what causing this and how are they connected?"

 **-Location: Tokyo, Japan Planet Earth-**

"Don't you get it! It's the end of days man! Our Judgement day has come!"

"An Emergency Alert has been put into place! As Hospitals are starting to be affected by the eclipse while tremors are beginning to pop up all over Japan."

 **-Date: May 10th-**

"There are cars upon cars stuck in gridlock as the traffic system keeps malfunctioning with many going on foot."

"Tremors are being felt in several parts of Japan! The cause for them is still unknown."

"There now reports of unknown creatures are appearing from monitors all over Japan!"

 **-Destination: Digital World-**

"Another Breaking News, moments ago a strong flash of light has engulfed the surrounding area of the city following another series of tremors in several parts of Japan."

 **-Please Insert Code: _**

"Monsters are appearing in the city!"

"Pepper Flare!"

"Watch Out!

"Sonic Destroyer!"

Kyaaaaahhh!

"The Prime Minister was addressing the nation when the flash of light appeared."

"A dinosaur-like creature is fighting what appears to be a parrot monster!

"Scientist are baffled by the current phenomenon, As the eclipse continues to shadow over Japan with many wondering what's causing it."

 **-CODE: *******-*****-**

"Reports of people vanishing after the flash of light occurred minutes ago."

"The Eclipse is possibly the moon!?" That makes no sense!?"

"Evacuation is in effect!"

"Another large machine looking creature appears in the city and going on a rampage!"

"The Japanese Military has been launched."

"Panic across Tokyo after the second flash of light!"

"More strange creatures are appearing and are fighting amongst themselves!?"

"The Eclipses appears to be getting…."

"Look out!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"What's happening?!"

"Just run for it, just RUN!

 **-ENTER-**

"We_Ar-e...try-try-tryinh t-tofigur-"

"W-we-we-are…..losi-losin…g...con….nec...tion."

"Pa….n..i...c….a...cro..ss….streets, as *Static*

"Th-the….eclip-is….dark….ning! Al-co….mu…..ni...cation….lost!"

*Nonstop Static*

"Lelouch, where are you?"

 **-Code Accepted, Welcome to The Digital World. Location: Data Forest-**

"Gyah...ha...ha….ha….wha...wha…...what happened? What was that flash of light?" says a young man as if waking up from a bad dream. The teen gets up from the ground. He has black hair and violet eyes and is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle and is rather thin but rather tall for his age. He sports a crimson jacket with a black shirt underneath and gray trousers.

 **-NAME: Lelouch Lamperouge AGE: 17-**

"Where am I?" Lelouch looks around the surrounding area and sees nothing but trees and tall grass. The last thing he remembered was the chaos that happened back in Japan. He was with his friends when the eclipse happened.

"Nunnally!, Kallen!...Suzaku! Milly! Rivalz! Shirley! Nina!"

Lelouch calls out to his friends and sister with response to his calls. Then remembering that he has a cellphone he quickly fishes for it in his pocket but instead of his phone, a strange device takes its place. Lelouch pulls out the device and sees it. It was like a black smartphone with a large screen and with three buttons at the bottom. But the casing is covered with a strange and unreadable scripture. Lelouch tries to fumble with the device only for to not respond until it turns on by itself.

" _ **Warning! Warning! Digital Monster Approaching!"**_ The device says in a soft female voice.

"Wait wha-" Before Lelouch would finish on his left.

"Electric Slash!" Out of the bushes, a creature lunges swiping its claws at Lelouch with the teen barely manages to evade the attack in time.

The creature reveals itself as a cat-like mammal with long ears, long and very sharp looking claws. Has gray and light blue fur, a gash on its left eye and is standing on its two feet and has several belts around the end of its tail. Wait..what?

" _ **Digimon Detected, Gazimon. Level: Rookie, Attribute: Virus"**_ The device in Lelouch's hand says identifying the creature.

"Who are you, human!? You are not welcomed in this world," says Gazimon

"This World?! Wait, what do you mean by that and where exactly am I?" Lelouch asks wanting to know where he is.

"This place is the Digital World and filthy humans like you are not welcomed, EVER!" Gazimon quickly attacks Lelouch again only for the teen to quickly move out of the way.

"Look I don't want trouble, I just want to know where I am and where I could find my friends," Lelouch says as he keeps dodging and evading Gazimon's attacks until from above in the trees two more Gazimon ambushes Lelouch landing on him and pinning him down on the floor and accidentally dropping his device. "Gah!"

"Nice work, now to make this human pay for ever setting foot here." says the lead Gazimon as it prepares his claws.

Lelouch struggles under the two feline-like Digimon until suddenly.

"Diamond Storm!" Several sharpened leaves hit the three Gazimon forcing them to back away and releasing Lelouch in the process.

"Gyargh!" One of the Gazimon cries out in pain.

"Damn, who's doing that!?" Asks the lead Gazimon as he looks around to find the one responsible.

Once the two Gazimon were off him Lelouch quickly gets back on his feet and sees his rescuer as it lands from the treeline to being next to him and defending him. The creature in question is a tall golden fox with circular markings on its legs and wearing purple gloves.

" _ **Digimon Detected: Renamon. Level: Rookie, Attribute: Data"**_ The device speaks as Lelouch grabs it and noticed something extra on the screen under Renamon's stats.

"Partner?" Lelouch says in confusion

"Yes," says the Digimon with a soft voice

Lelouch quickly turns to Renamon as the Digimon takes a fighting stance as the trio of Gazimon regroup and face the fox Digimon.

"Renamon, you traitor!"

"Yeah, how dare you side with a filthy hum-" Before the second Gazimon would finish Renamon quickly delivers a Palm Strike hitting the Gazimon in the face shutting his mouth and knocking it out.

"Do not speak ill of my partner, unless you're willing to pay the price." says Renamon as the third Gazimon tries to attack Renamon only for the digital fox blocking its attack and counters with her own.

"Spin Kick!" Renamon unleashes multiple roundhouse kicks and sends the third Gazimon flying leaving the first Gazimon alone.

"Gyah...you're gonna pay for this someday! Just not today!" Gazimon quickly picks up its fallen friend and quickly runs away.

"Thanks for that….Renamon was it?" Lelouch says as he walks towards Renamon

"Yes and I know who you are Lelouch," says Renamon as she sees Lelouch walking towards her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Lelouch was taken by surprise that this Digimon already knows his name.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time, partner," says Renamon

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. How exactly do you know my name?" Lelouch asks again wanting to know more answers than questions.

"I just know," Renamon says unable to give Lelouch a proper answer.

"Great." Lelouch in a sarcastic tone as he puts his right palm on his face feeling that this could take a while. He checks his device and has several features including a map.

"Good, finally getting somewhere." says Lelouch as he opens the map feature on the device and sees that he's in a very green area of the digital world but able to tell which part of the world that he's currently on.

"I take it, you know where I am in this Digital World." says Lelouch looking up at Renamon.

"Yes, you are in Data Forest. You could say it's the starting point of the Digital World."

"And I also take that you know what this is." Lelouch shows Renamon the device that replaced his cell phone.

"That is a digivice, it has multiple features like the map you just used and such but it's mostly used to help me get stronger for the battles that would wait for us." says the golden fox Digimon.

"So I take it those Gazimon are not the only ones that want to get rid of me?" Lelouch says as he checks the rest of the features on his Digivice.

"It's not just you, there are some Digimon that are not very fond of humans."

"So I take there have been human here before."

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"Well, that answers it ."

" _ **Warning! Digital Monster Approaching!"**_

"Oh, what now?" Lelouch can feel rumbling with the trees shaking as if something large is approaching them.

"Quick stay behind me!" Renamon quickly guards Lelouch by standing in front of him as a large dinosaur-like Digimon comes out of the wood works and continues to charge at them forcing Renamon to grab Lelouch around his waist and jump right up in the tree canopy evading the Digimon's charge attack.

 _ **-Digimon Detected: Monochromon, Level: Champion, Attribute: Data-**_

"Seriously this place has dinosaurs too?"

"There are several different species of Digimon in this world."

"That's just wonderful," Lelouch said sarcastically

"Volcano Strike!" Monochromon fires large fireballs from his mouth at Lelouch and Renamon but the fox Digimon was quick to evade the attack. As the attack itself hits the canopy causing an explosion.

"Geez, I last time I checked dinosaurs don't spit out fireballs that explode on impact," Lelouch says being carried by Renamon as the Digimon jumps from branch to branch while Monochromon gives chase.

"Diamond Storm!" Using her free hand Renamon fires her attack at Monochromon hitting the Digimon only for it to take little damage.

"Volcano Strike!" Monochromon fires another fireball at Renamon and Lelouch with the former barely being able to dodge the attack and gets caught in the blast of the attack.

"What should we do, Lelouch?" Renamon asks as she receives some damage from the blast.

"We need to find a better place to fight than here, with all these trees it's too cramped in this forest!" says Lelouch as he checks his digivice and opens the map function and scans for a proper location to fight off the dinosaur Digimon as Monochromon gives chase and continuously fires his Volcano Strikes at them while Renamon continues to dodge the fire blasts.

After looking around on the map Lelouch finds a suitable location. "Quick Renamon, head left and keep heading west.

"Understood," says Renamon following Lelouch's instructions as they begin to leave the Data Forest with Monochromon close behind.

 **-Location: Data Beach-**

"Where are we going, Kallenmon?" Guilmon says as the Digimon follows the girl in front of him like how a puppy follows his owner around.

 **-NAME: Kallen Kozuki AGE: 17-**

"I already told you, for the thousandth time! My name is Kallen! There's no 'mon' in it." says Kallen in complete annoyance being followed by the red bi-pedal dinosaur-like Digimon for the last two hours.

"Oh...ok Kallenmon." Guilmon in a happy mood finally being able to meet his partner.

"Grrroooaaan" Kallen facepalms even after telling him several times the Digimon keeps adding 'mon' to her name.

Ever since she woke up on the beach Kallen has spent the last few hours trying to figure out where she is. The young woman wears her brown vest-like outfit and a short red undershirt leaving her midriff exposed while wearing long dark red socks and boots.

Eventually, Kallen found Guilmon by the shore or in some point of view Guilmon found her as the red Digimon spotted her from the view of the Data Forest he was overjoyed to have found his partner and quickly runs and jumps on Kallen and licks her like how a dog greets his master.

At first, Kallen was terrified of seeing a red dinosaur calling out her name and tried to run only for Guilmon to jump on her and started licking. She had to push him off got some distance between them until realizing that Guilmon didn't mean any harm.

Kallen tried asking Guilmon where was she only for him to tell her that she was in the digital world which only raises more questions for the redhead.

The last thing she remembered was that she was with her class on a weekend trip to Tokyo when all hell broke loose when that freak solar eclipse just popping up out of nowhere and causing all sorts of a weird and unexplainable phenomenon and one flash of light later she wakes up on the beach.

But not one to sit down and do nothing Kallen begins looking around hoping to see anyone else on the beach. Reaching her current situation, she even checked her phone only instead finds a red digivice in its place. She messed around with it for a few good minutes and got it working once she found Guilmon with the thing saying his name and attribute and that he's her partner.

"Fantastic, how can I tell Mom that I have a dinosaur as a 'partner.'...if I could find a way back that is." says Kallen wondering if she will ever be able to return home as she with Guilmon alongside her continues to walk along the beach.

As she continues to look around as she walks something catches her eye. It too far to know what it is but after coming closer Kallen is surprised to find a large collection of strange phone booths. All of which are scattered all over the beach.

"What in the world?" Kallen walks over to one of the booths and tries out a phone only to be pulled by Guilmon.

"Hey! What gives Guilmon!?" But before she would get her answer the booths around her begin to shake uncontrollably and one by one are being pulled into the net ocean. Out of the net ocean, a large spiked conch shell rose from the deep.

"What the hell!?" Kallen caught by surprise and awe as the shell is coming her way all the while Guilmon bites on her outfit and brings her closer to the mainland.

"What the heck is that?!

"Bad Digimon!"

The conch shell reaches shore and a large pink turtle-like creature with green tentacles for hair reveals itself from the shell.

"ROOOOAAARRR!"

 _ **-Digimon Detected: Shellmon, Level: Champion, Attribute: Data-**_ Kallen's digivice sounds off identifying the large sea creature.

"Let's get out of here," Kallen says as she gets on her feet and with Guilmon quickly tries to hide in the forest.

"Hydro Blaster" Shellmon cuts off their escape route by firing a powerful torrent of water at high pressure blocking their escape route.

"Damn, now what?"

"We fight," Guilmon says as he gets ready to fight the giant sea monster.

"Fight!? Are you crazy?! That thing is huge!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon spews out a powerful flame shot hitting Shellmon at the side of its face doing little damage.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fires another flame shot hitting Shellmon again.

"Hydro Blaster." Shellmon fires another high-pressure torrent of water only for Guilmon to dodge out of the way.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fires another fire shot.

"Tidal Wave!" Shellmon summons a giant wall of water blocking the fireball and then using the same wall of water and slams it on Guilmon. The red Digimon taking massive damage.

"Guilmon!" Kallen runs over to Guilmon. "Hey! Guilmon! Stay with me!"

"Ka-Kallenmon...I'm...sorry." Guilmon says weakly.

"Forget about that, come on we have to get awaaay Aaaaahhhhhh!." From behind Shellmon snares Kallen with one of its green tentacle wrapping around her waist and pinning her arms to their sides and begins squeezing her.

"Gyaah...Let...let go of me!" Shouts Kallen as she struggles in the binding tentacle of the sea creature.

"No….Kallen...mon! I have to….save her….I have to get stronger!" Guilmon staggering back on his feet while starting to feel strange and at the same time Kallen's digivice's screen begins to glow brightly. Then Guilmon can hear a strange voice in his head.

" _Do you want to save her?"_

"Yes, I have to. She is my partner, she is my friend!"

" _Do you want to be stronger?"_

"Yes, I want to be strong enough," Guilmon says as he gets a vision and in front of him, he sees a girl with long, almost waist-length light green hair and golden eyes. She wears a white suit that contains many straps and zippers and a high collar. The suit has rather long sleeves that flare outwards closer to the cuffs.

" _Do you wish to Digivolve?"_ asks the green-haired girl

Without thinking and wanting to save Kallen Guilmon quickly gives his answer. "Yes!"

" _Very well then."_ The green-haired girl places her palm on Guilmon's snout and a symbol on her forehead begins to glow.

 _ **-Accessing Digivolution-**_

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." Guilmon begins to glow as a digital sphere begins to cover the glowing Digimon and begins to increase in size around the same size as Shellmon.

The egg-like digital dome begins to disperse revealing a larger version of Guilmon only now having white fur on his head and neck with two sharp horns on the front of his head and sharp blades on his elbows all the while looking ferocious.

" **GROWLMON!"**

"Let her go!" Growlmon charges towards Shellmon and strikes it with his power claws hitting the sea creature and having it let go of Kallen with Growlmon quickly catching her and putting her down.

"You ok, Kallenmon?" says Growlmon as he moves Kallen behind him as he faces Shellmon.

"Wait….Guilmon...how did you get so big?"

"Drill Shell!" Shellmon charges at Growlmon with its shell spinning like a drill with Growlmon quickly catching the spinning shell with his powerful claws to the point that he stopped the attack.

"Now it's my turn, Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shoots a powerful fireball from his mouth directly at Shellmon in point blank range pushing the sea creature back but Growlmon was not done yet.

"Dragon Slash!" Developing plasma along the blades on its elbows, Growlmon strikes at Shellmon multiple times.

"Yeah! You got him by the ropes Growlmon!" shouts Kallen as she cheers on for her Digimon.

"Time to finish this!" Growlmon then charges at Shellmon giving little time for the Digimon to fight back as Growlmon grabs Shellmon and launches it into the air and fires the finishing blow.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fires a powerful fire hitting Shellmon and sending it flying back to the Ocean Net. Growlmon then roars in victory as he begins to change back into Guilmon.

"Guilmon! Guilmon that was amazing!" says Kallen as she runs over to the small dinosaur Digimon.

"Did Guilmon did good."

"Good? You were great."

"I'm happy that Kallenmon is ok."

"Damn it Guilmon I already told you…..Sigh…..fine whatever works for you and thanks for saving me," says Kallen with a soft smile as she pets Guilmon with the Digimon wagging his tail being happy of Kallen praising him.

But suddenly they heard an explosion from the edge of the forest area. "What was that?"

"Someone is in trouble! And is human," says Guilmon as he smells the air and catches a scent of a human.

"A human! Then let's go, we might get some answers in this crazy place." Kallen says as she goes to the direction where the explosion happened with Guilmon quickly following her.

 **To be continued**

 **(A/N: Well so far so good and it took me just a few days to write this chapter. Hopefully you guys like this chapter and if you do please leave a review and tell me what you think. But with all that said I will concentrate more on my other fanfic The Devil and The Reaper. This fic was mostly something that I wanted to write on the spot, but then again the same could be said with my fanfic crossover of Bleach and Highschool DxD. But worry not this story will continue in the near future. So till then, leave a review and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, later.)**

 **(This Chapter is written and edited by Alpha Espada. Digimon and Code Geass belong to their respective owners, please support their official releases.)**


End file.
